


The other pretty girl

by Thornrose270



Category: Magic Kaito, 斉木楠雄のΨ難 | Saiki Kusuo no Sai-nan | The Disastrous Life of Saiki K.
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornrose270/pseuds/Thornrose270
Summary: Teruhashi finds she might not actually be the most beautiful girl in the world. Might, being the key word.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The other pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, nothing major or fancy I know. I would like honest opinions, if you actually happen to read this.

The two girls stared in shock at one another. Neither one could believe what she was seeing, and for the red haired girl, that was saying something.

Everyone else in the room had fallen silent. Many eyes danced between the two girls, thanking their lucky stars they had lived to see this.

The girl with the blue hair, Teruhashi Kokomi, had plans to go to a local cafe with her friends. She had expected to draw the eyes of everyone else in the establishment as usual, but imagine her surprise to discover that everyone in the cafe already had their eyes occupied. She had inquired of the closest male to her what all the fuss was about, and once he had noticed her, everyone else had too, parting like the red sea to show her the object of their attention. It was a girl, a fabulously gorgeous girl with flowing, blood red locks and glittering crimson eyes, with a cruel smile twisting her lips.

Teruhashi was stunned. She had never, not in all of her sixteen years on this earth, met another girl as beautiful as she was. And yet, this girl existed, and was sitting casually surrounded by all the people that would normally be fawning over her! She didn't let the jealousy show on her face however.

Koizumi Akako had been enjoying a day out in a neighboring town on an invitation from Nakamori Aoko, along with Hakuba and Kuroba. The people of this town had never set eyes on a goddess such as her before, and she was basking in their adoration, or she had been, before that other girl showed up. She was down right Angelic, with eyes sparkling with innocence, and hair the color of an evening sky.

“Um, excuse me, but I don't think I've seen you around before, are you new in town?” Teruhashi said, making sure to leave a hint of warning among the polite curiosity in her voice. From the looks on everyone's faces, only the red girl seemed to have noticed. good.

Akako narrowed her eyes. She could sense Kuroba silently laughing behind her. “ Actually, I'm just here for the day.” she could feel the various males around her deflate in disappointment.

“Really? Well, welcome anyway, I'm Teruhashi Kokomi, I hope you have a good time in our town!” The warning was still there.

“Thank you, I'm Koizumi Akako, by the way.”

“Very nice to meet you!” It wasn’t, actually.

Teruhashi sat in a corner of the cafe, as far away from Koizumi as possible. She waited for Chiyo and Chisato before quickly suggesting they go somewhere else. Teruhashi was going to keep an eye on her, that's for sure. But for now she wasn’t going to let another girl ruin her day out with her friends, away from her brother’s prying eyes for once.


End file.
